leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ezreal/@comment-4012115-20110713150854/@comment-3238314-20110714221546
Then i need only point you to sites offering the guides, who have been static even after the AD buffs... I've been here since a couple of months after Ez came out, right when people were complaining that he lost the heal. He was played ap for a month of two, as a rebound from his former glory. As the nerf to his ultimate came, people started switching to AD, That's when i was exposed to it in a small mass. I say small because at that point the nerfs got so ludicrous that very few people actually played him anymore. This was because outside of heal, his ratios on W were bad, and his ultimate was dropped to 0.7 scaling. AP saw another small flash of glory when his ratios on W and his ultimate were buffed back, to make AP viable again, because Ezreal was intended to be played both ways, and people complained about his ap prowess. Even so, I still saw AD guides reigning on top, because AD with Q was still very powerful. There were some guides promoting AP, but people still saw AD more viable, and it was considered more viable to win, and thus more popular. With the change to the ultimate, AD Ezreal won for keeps. There is one small concession I'll make. Ezreal built AP could carry games. He still can. But there are way better picks for that spot, who scale into early game as well. Plus, the arguments I last posted are still there. You say his build is not impacted by building ap in early game? That couldn't be further from the truth. He has to concede leveling Q for more than 1-3 levels so that he can level W and E in parallel. Even with sheen as your first item (which is a bad decision for AD builds, imho), if you build ap, your Q shots will be 5 seconds apart until you get some cdr, further delaying lich bane, survivability, and rabadon. If you level Q up first, AP is useless since 0.2 on q is really hard to feel, and will be limited to launching your ultimate until you reach a high enough level on W and E. So in short, that vast period of time that i left out was... a really forgivingly taken into consideration 6 patches, from 1.0.0.94 to 1.0.0.100? When even the poke lost its power due to the last scaling nerf on Q. Also, In 1.0.0.100 AD was nerfed, decreasing base and per level attack damage, and attack speed per level, which can also show that AD was favoured, and more viable, at that moment. So, to conclude, my assesment that AP Ezreal has dropped in popularity after the loss of his heal, is correct, and backed up by the guide tendency over time, history of nerfs and buffs, and the the people who ask on Ezreal's thread for buffs to his AP side, which hints that it's not rewarding enough to be viable over AD. My concession to you is admitting that I left out that he was popular in the poke meta, for a maximum of six patches, over the course of which his range, base damage and scaling on Q were severely nerfed, and he suffered a severe drop in usage, especially over the AD builds. Under these conditions, saying that the heal was the main reason, instead of THE reason, as it was interpreted, would have been wiser. Is AP Ezreal capable of carrying games? Yes, under the right conditions he can carry games Is AP Ezreal able to build without impacting his skill build and early to mid game and farming potential, while being a reliable nuker? No. Even with the buffs to the AP build. In the end, you could say that he's viable to win games, but not a viable pick for a team slot. So, concerning the wall of text you made me write above, which is probably disorderly by now, We can conclude that the revisionism claim is falsely used. A much better claim would have been that I am biased against AP builds, but the information I used into making the claim that the greatest stregth and best incentive to build him such was healing is solid, and simply... verifiable. His history has been kept true, and the main point, that he wasn't AP to begin with, was proved. Thank you for making me draw out a complete scheme to prove this point, while providing clear facts, and improving the argument. QED